Talk:Coming of Age
The pull one tactic didn't work for me and my group. Both of them are underwater, making them out of range for any ability. The only way to get them above was to aggro them both. :* just finished this killing only 1. might have aggroed, but didn't have to aggro pull both at once. --vm0d 23:20, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :* it actually took 9 bat fangs each for myself and my friend to get the rank points for this mission. :* Don't kill the first one until the other one despawns, otherwise you will have to wait an undetermined amount of time before spawning them to 'retry'.(Also meaning you don't get the key item.) :* That I did not talk to Halver, after finishing the fight, but returning to talk to a gate guard before logging, then Japanese midnight came, and I received the cutscene in Northern Sandy without any issues. --Docstu 22:39, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :* Don't know if its worth updating, but I traded 5 stacks of ice crystals, and 1 stack of dark crystals and had less than half of my bar filled, but was still able to flag the mission. --Teknos 16:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :* 29 Light Crystals sufficed. Korvana (talk) 19:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Testimonials :* Jeubond 90 Bst/Nin - Fenrir 1/06/2011 * Decided to fight both at once for a challenge as they are level 70 NM's doing just 1 while allowing the other to de-spawn would be no fun & way too easy. * Decided to also fight them without clearing room of Ants/Sabs first, walked up to pool, despite doing /dance 1, 2 & 3 still no aggro, it was only after I'd clicked on the target area at centre edge of pool that they spawned & attacked. * Had charmed Helm Beetle for pet, wore full Perle set except for head item, Beret - Haste +3% for me & +5% for pet, with Spectacles/Potent belt Acc, Assault/Merman earring, Lava's/Kusha's rings & 2 x Guichard's +2 skill capped. about overkill ! * I wanted to see if I could take them with lower-level pet & although 100 fists took my shadows the fight with both was all over in under a minute ! * One of those fight's where I wish I had come at a lower level to make it a harder longer fight. Joncowcare 16:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Very easy Valor solo as DNC75/NIN37, basic evasion setup (O-Hat, SH+1, Denali legs, Boxer's Mantle, Ethereal earring, Fenrir stone, group II eva merits for Dnc)-used my unbroken magian trial dagger (joyeuse offhand) and still didn't pose an issue. Go in with a bit of tp (though you really don't have to), do the old right side aggro, pull Valor away from the water, and just cure whenever he does manage to hit you, which will be for around 100 without Fan Dance up. During his Hundred Fists I popped Fan Dance, though really didn't need to- only 6 hits connected and would easily be healed with a waltz IV even w/o Fan Dance. His accuracy is pretty poor- about 30% of his hits landed. No threat unless you aren't paying attention and he gets lucky with a few crit hits. HP never dropped below 50-60%, above 90% for most of the fight. :* Solo'd as NIN75/DNC37 with some eva. Just popped the two krakens with sneak on, and pulled Valor. Piece of cake, it never hits me, just build TP and use Desperate Flourish to gravity when it uses Hundred Fists. Kite a little and finish it. Yukinou 14:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Yukinou, Gilgamesh Server. :* Extremely easy kill with 75RDM/WHM and 75THF/NIN, had to kill both because we killed too fast and easy. Undoubtedly soloable by the THF. :* Solo'd 75PLD/DNC Valor = too weak. Kill beatles at zone entrance for 300TP. Took 3 pro-ethers just to be safe and never used them. Flash and Reprisal when up. Had a Scorpion Harness on for a little eva but he didn't miss me much. No matter. Box Step and Desperate Flourish to slow him down. Invincible at Hundred Fists but probably didn't need to, a quick flash and Sentinel would have been fine. Never went below half MP or HP. Keep Healing Waltz on his VIT and STR down and take your time. Really easy fight. Have fun.^^ :* Solo'd Honor on February 11, 2009 by 75 DNC/NIN. I would not recommend a DNC to solo Honor, Silencega and Paralyga was a bitch, Hundred Fists would probably be easier to take as a DNC. I got luck and was able to get Para off fairly quickly. I WAS able to pull just one using the sneak/agro trick so it still works. I would defiantly recommend building TP first. :* Soloable by a 75 BLM/RDM, I wasnt able to pull just one using Sneak I think its been updated to prevent this however you can pull by Casting Gravity onto Valor and run to the near by zone Honor will stop to cast on you. Wait at the zone if possible and cast Bio II on Valor and then zone to get rid of Honor. Zone back in and Valor will be slowly moving back to spawn area, Blizzard IV, Bind, Gravity, Bio II, on Valor and Zone as needed. Using Bind i was able to rest for two tics before it wore off. :* A 75 RDM/NIN can melee solo Valor by using Chainspell Utsusemi: Ni during Hundred Fists. :* Soloable by a 75 RDM/BLU with -20% physiscal damage gear and a Tavnazian Taco, Bind while Hundred Fists was not nessesary. :* Easily Duoed by 75 RDM/BLM and a 75 NIN/DNC. Rdm kites Honor around & away from Nin while Nin easily takes down Valor, was hardly hit in full evasion gear. After nin is done, bring back Honor and kill it. Silence only stuck once (even failed 2nd try with Elemental Seal), but Paralyze II and Slow II stuck easily. Nin only used 8 Shihei, 2 Sairui-Ran and 2 Kaginawa tools total between the 2 of them. :* Can be trioed with ease by Thf x2 and Whm at 75. Counter Hundred Fists with Perfect Dodge or Elemental Seal Paralyze :* Soloable by a skilled RDM/NIN. Pop them with sneak on, pull Valor away from Honor and kill it while Honor despawns. :* Soloable by PLD/RDM using Flash > Stoneskin roatation when needed. Used full 300TP Chivalry around 60% HP. During Hundred Fists use Invincible then use Sentinel as soon as Invincible wears off. If you have Crimson Cuisses you can kite just before Invincible wears. Ice Trousers may make this easier since it is sometimes hard to get Stoneskin back up with it's multiple attacks. Finished the fight with about 75% of my HP and 20% MP. :*Soloable by a skilled PLD/RDM with ease, but don't take Hundred Fists lightly, use Sentinel and Invincible. :* Soloable by 75 DRG/RDM. Started with TP from worms, full buffs, and an Icarus Wing. Use Super Jump > Spirit Surge > Super Jump to avoid Hundred Fists. :*Duoed by 75PLD/WAR and 75BLM/WHM; PLD didn't need to use 2hr, just Chivalry. BLM keep DoTs up and paralyze then nuke under 50% HP :*Soloable by 75 WHM/NIN. Bring mp drinks and defense food. During his Hundred Fists kite till your hp is low and use Benediction. :*Duoable in less than a minute by a PUP75 and a BLU75 starting at 300TP on both players and the Automaton using the Skillchain Howling Fist >> Vorpal Blade >> Armor Piercer (with 3 Fire Maneuvers and a Flame Holder) :* A BST75 can solo Honor with two CourierCarrie jugs; come /WHM for Paralyna and bring Echo Drops. :* Both were easily trioed by two 75 BLMs and one 75 RDM by simply nuking and kiting. :* A RDM75 and NIN75 are able to duo Honor without much trouble. :* Also a WHM75 and a WAR75 can easily duo Honor. :* Duoed by a 75RDM/NIN and 75WHM/BLM :* Easily duoed by a 75WAR/NIN and 75PUP/DNC :* Easily soloed by a 75THF/NIN (with high evasion) using NPC (lv68) for buffs and occasionnal cure. :* Valor is soloable by a non merited 75PLD/DNC using a Tavnazian Taco. Only had to kill the one to finish. Bibiki seashell was a godsent, it intimidated every 5-6 hits. :* 75SAM/37DNC can solo Valor using Seigan + Third Eye and basic eva+ gear. Use Desperate Flourish and kite up the tunnel During Hundred Fists. 2 hr not needed, but it is fun to use. :* Soloable as 75 DRG/RDM. Wyvern already called and ready to call again. Got 300 TP from worms as mentioned above. Self buff with Protect II, Shell II, Stoneskin, and Blink. Rest MP to full. Cast Sneak and spawn the mantas. Used Tavnazian Taco. Cast Enthunder and Phalanx. Used a Yagudo Drink. Single pulled Valor using methods mentioned above. Fought Valor almost in the center of the room. Use weaponskill, gather TP, use weaponskill again. By the second weaponskill Valor will most likely use Hundred Fists. Immediately unlock from Valor and Super Jump. When you land from Super Jump, run up the tunnel and stop just before zone. Your wyvern will die, but having ran that far up the tunnel will have given you enough time to wait out Hundred Fists duration. Immediately Call Wyvern and continue fighting until Valor is dead. Did not need to use Spirit Surge. Finished the fight with approximately 50MP to spare (from triggering Healing Breath repeatedly). Be mindful that Valor may stop pursuing you if you get a large enough lead on it running up the tunnel. Re-Engage when you are reasonably sure Hundred Fists has ended. Valor will quickly regenerate HP if left unclaimed or without agro. :* Honor is easily soloable by a 72SMN/WHM by alternating Carby and Garuda kiting. :* Valor is an easy solo by 75BLU/NIN. Actinic burst and bind when it uses Hundred Fists... and make sure you let Honor depop before it dies -_- --Blazza 14:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :* Honor is solo'able by 75BLU/NIN as well (accidently pulled wrong one) just make sure you have echo drops and of course his 'ga will take out shadows instantly Ragrush 21:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :* As has been noted already, this mission is easily soloable by a RDM/NIN using Chainspell Utsusemi when Valor uses Hundred Fists. Just make sure to have a fresh Stoneskin up a little over 50% HP so you don't get popped hard when he firsts uses it. He does have pretty decent accuracy (for a RDM's evasion, anyways), but I'm not sure if it's so high that a THF/NIN couldn't solo this as well, using Perfect Dodge to counter Hundred Fists. If you have an NPC fellow they can be used on this mission, having an emergency Cure V at your disposal is very helpful. Also, I editted out the comment about not being able to complete the mission by killing only one. Just did this on 1/12/08 and it still works fine, just don't kill Valor before Honor despawns. --Onyxium 05:36, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :* As of this post I literally did this fight less than 3 min ago with a 75MNK/NIN and 75BLM/WHM. BLM pulled with sneak up (still works)and Asuran Fist knocked off 25% of Valors life. I had to back tank until he did HF after only a couple shots while waiting for Honor to despawn. All in all much easier than expected. 8/07/08 :* I solo'd this as a 73Rdm/whm by sneak poping staying to the right depoping sneak since they dont link bio II gravity bind valor. and blizzard III when nessarcary zone but poisonII right b4 Very easy solo :* Popped Invincible on my last group to do this mission. We were fighting both at once because somebody couldn't follow instruction. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 11:27, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :* Incredibly easy Valor solo on Pld/Rdm. Used a Tavnazian Taco and Level 70 NPC cause I wasn't sure what to expect based on previous reports. Just keep Phalanx up and Flash > Stoneskin and the fight is a breeze. When it uses Hundred Fists, just use Sentinel. No need to use Invincible at all. Never went below 1k HP and ended with ~280 MP. --Tomiko 1 May, 2009 :* Very very easy for 75 RNG, THF, and DNC trio. DNC build TP on surrounding mobs, THF tanking. We fought Valor, allowing Honor to despawn. Hundred Fists was a joke, THF barely even got hit with it at all. We almost killed it too fast, had to turn our backs to it and wait for Honor to despawn so as to not have to deal with the second one. Took about 5 minutes, with the time spent waiting... :* Very close fight as 75DRG/37SAM, but can solo Honor. :* Extremely easy solo by a BLM/RDM using the sneak pop method. Wait roughly 2 mins before you pull Valor because you will kill him in less than a minute. This fight is a joke. :* Easy Duo by WHM/BLM and DRG/WAR using sneak pop method on Honor. WHM stayed out of AoE range of silencega. Had to disengage and wait for Valor to despawn. :* Failed to solo as 75 SAM/DNC. Sneak-popped the NMs and waited 2.5 minutes. Pulled Valor and tried to zerg him quickly using 6 weaponskills. Started with 300 TP and got through the first Skillchain: Light and the next Tachi: Yukikaze. Hundred Fists killed me before Tachi: Gekko, but Gekko would have killed him. He was down to about 5% HP. Gear was a decent STR setup. No merits, no hagun. Used Onimaru and dealt around 4700 damage including some melee hits. Soloed by PLD90/DNC45, mainly used curing waltz 3, phalanx, and steps and Violent Flourish. Mobs were lucky to hit me for more than 10 damage each hit. Paralyga was annoying but healing waltz everytime I got paralyzed. VIT and STR down did nothing. It never silenced me. Way too easy fight! Soloed both mobs at once as a level 99 BLM/SCH in basic 99 Sparks-bought gear. This is an absolutely trivial fight at level cap. Both missed me constantly with their melee attacks, and I resisted every spell that Honor tried to hit me with. Just a handful of high tier AOE spells didn't only kill both sea monks, but everything else in the room as well. (LOL)